Ghostly Shadow
by CrowNoYami
Summary: He could remember a time when they were together, when he could feel the warmth of his body... but it was all just a memory now... one that he was eager to join Harry/Draco


**Ghostly Shadow**

Looking around him, Harry wondered what would happen in his life next… first he had lost his family, then his life… then his childhood was taken and replaced with nothing more then slavery. He had given everything up to be their hero, he had given up his friends eventually as they could never understand what it was that changed him. He gave up the woman who was suppose to be his wife when the battle made it so that he could no longer have children.

Everything in his life had been taken from him, and now here he was inside of his house that was almost as empty as his own soul. These days he didn't have much to live for anymore, his family, his friends even his age old enemy had been taken from him but that wasn't what hurt him the most. What had pained him to no end, what had killed his soul and heart completely was the loss of his lover.

Unlike anyone else after the defeat of the Dark Lord the man he would come to love didn't judge him, didn't see him in any kind of light. They would still fight like they always did only this time with wiser words and minding the lines that they had created, never to cross. They never brought their departed loved ones into the fray anymore, never spoke of how things changed or the scars that they now had.

Against the odds, and against the few that managed to stay beside him, Harry eventually saw more and more of the man. They would go for a few drinks every now and then, in the muggle world despite the others' protest as there was far too many people that could recognize him in the magical world. Eventually one night after a few too many drinks and an apparition to his house they ended up crossing one of those lines.

He wasn't sure who threw the first punch, it didn't matter all that he knew was that eventually they were both panting on the floor as he was taken from behind. It was rough, it was brutal caused them both to bleed from a cut on his lip and from his own anus with the little preparation that they had managed before he was taken. There was no soft words, no gentle caress of skin only the rough knowledge that of anything else they both were real… that they both were alive.

Afterwards neither spoke, the man that had previously been pounding him into his own floor got up and changed before leaving. Harry didn't know what to think, the only other person he had sex with he had been in love with at the time, his former fiancée had been a woman. Not knowing what to think he took two weeks to think about what happened, there was no contact between the two as Harry tried to get his own answers.

Harry did things during that week that he would later think as foolish, getting drunk and ending up in bed with another man, although this time it was him who took the other. Still it was not nearly as satisfying as it had been with the other, and no matter how he tried he couldn't stop thinking about how right it felt despite the pain.

After two weeks of no contact Harry had been quite surprised when the man who had been tormenting him for the past two weeks showed up at his door. Use to seeing him in top condition even while drunk, Harry was surprised to see that the other man looked like hell. There were black rings around his eyes, his eyes were also bloodshot from what he would guess was from not sleeping. His normally perfectly groomed hair and clothes were a bit ruffled, which for him was like walking around with a bag on his head.

He didn't even get a chance to say anything before the other man grabbed him and brought their mouths together. After that they once again took pleasure from each others bodies, except this time it was different, it was slower, there was no blood and afterwards the other man took out a trunk from his pocket enlarged it and stated that they would find room in the closet for his clothes in the morning.

For five years they were together, Harry had lost whatever friends he had left when he told them about their relationship. He left out the details of their first night together however they still didn't approve and turned their backs on him. He had cried that night in his lovers arms, letting go of the last of the family he had formed, after all if they couldn't understand that he fell in love then what kind of family were they?

It was true that the words were rarely said, however Harry knew that his other half loved him dearly. He would out of the blue surprise him with a gift or look at him in that special way that was just for him. If there was a bad day one or the other would listen to them rant before taking them into their arms and merely letting all the stress of the day go away. They were truly and deeply in love and those that were willing to let go of the past were able to see that for what it truly was.

Sure there was fights, some of the biggest they ever had even when they fought against each other back in the day however now instead of merely walking away after venting they were able to have make-up sex that drove them bother wild. Harry thought for sure that half of their fights were just for the sex that they both knew would come afterwards, after all how could they truly stay mad when they had both been at war? The little things didn't mean all that much in an argument they would merely talk about it now, even though they were both so young.

Smiling slightly Harry looked out the window from his house and thought back to how shocked he had been when he found out about his loves childish ways. He couldn't believe that his lover, all those years ago that seemed like decades started their fights just to get his attention, one night after a romantic evening he admitted to liking Harry on the first day that he met him. They had been so young then, willing to deny what would latter be the best days of their lives.

Putting on his coat and jacket, Harry easily put on his boots and slipped out of his house into the bitter winter cold. Seeing the flowing white flakes, brought a sad smile on his face it had been snowing that day too. While walking down the path that lead to his destination he felt like he was walking down the Green Mile from that Stephen King book that he had read not that long ago.

Still he kept his feet moving and never lost his footing, he never hesitated anymore not since he lost everything… what more could life take from him now? It had been one year to the day since his lover had been taken from him, since he was forced to pass over and leave him alone once again. The day had been so wonderful, but he supposed that should have been a warning in itself his luck was always far and few so why would this angel be with him forever?

They had been planning on moving that day, neither had many ties to the wizarding world n England, in fact they would both probably be better off somewhere else. What really made the move worth while was that some communities allowed for gay marriages and as much as their life was perfect they both wanted to have that commitment. The contracts that his lover would need to sign to leave some of his business had been waiting to be signed but they decided to celebrate early and his lover wanted everything to be perfect.

Ushering him out of the house for a few hours while everything was set up, his lover gave him a sweet kiss promising him things that would never come. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could still feel the press of their lips together and the way that his lover had smelt they had sex that morning and the scent of them mixed together so beautifully. Going outside he had manage to go shopping and kept out of the house for a few hours before deciding that it had been time enough, picking up his lovers favorite wine on the way home he was so happy to go home.

It wasn't until he was close to home that he felt it, the pull on his soul that he would swear to the end of his days was his heart leaving his body. Not even thinking he dropped everything and ran to the house, when he got there he already knew it was too late. He didn't even have the mind to pull out his wand merely ran to the door and flung it open. Pausing slightly in his steps Harry could remember that scene too, the feel of the blood on his hands as he tried to hold his love… of the smell no longer of them together but of the blood and pain… the look on his loves face, no longer angelic as he had already passed on before he opened the door.

Walking once again he arrive at his destination, the cemetery where he too would someday be buried beside his lover. The investigation caught the murder after a year of searching, he had been brought to trial and was given the dementors kiss this morning, Harry had been there to whiteness the man who ruined everything as he breathed his last. Instead feeling relief he just felt the overwhelming sadness, the emptiness claim him.

Now as he stood by the body of his beloved he finally after a year of keeping it together of assuring himself and the public that he was fine, that he was alright he allowed himself to break completely. For hours he knelt there at the graveside, grieving, crying, yelling, shouting and merely talking to the one that still had his heart. It was well into the night before he stopped, his body despite the warmth charms woven into the wool was damp and practically frozen to his skin.

Laying on his side, Harry curled around where the side of his lover would have been as if he was merely laying there with him not six feet under the ground. He continued to talk for a few more moments before he simply lie there, letting the chill creep into his skin, he knew that he should move go back to the house but there was nothing for him there anymore. In the silence he could sometimes in his own mind here the voice of his lover, telling him to keep going to get his revenge but now there was nothing.

Still letting soon frozen tears fall Harry merely closed his eyes, it had been so long since he had felt this close to his lover. At the edge of death, as he knew he was freezing to death he could almost feel his skin again, could smell his scent and for the first time since he was but a small child he prayed. He prayed to a God that his kind didn't believe in, he prayed and he wished that his end would be overlooked, that he could finally find his happiness.

When a widow would come in the morning to visit the grave of her late husband she would find a sight that would be in the news both muggle and wizarding. There laying in the snow was a frozen body of a young man, his arms wrapped around what they would latter find out to be his lover's grave. But instead of the tears that had been there they would find him with a soft smile on his face as he laid in the snow.

Many would come to his funeral to pay their respects and those who had formally been called friends cried for him, and for the love that they couldn't see. His body was buried beside his lovers without any protest from even those that hated the men as it was obvious that was where he wanted to be. Seeing it all from the realm of the dead however Harry could have cared less for what happened to his body, wrapped in the arms of his lover who he felt he had gone much longer than a year without his smiled.

Kissing the others lips softly he let a tear of pure happiness fall down his cheek, his lover kissed the small tears away before moving back his lips. They staid like that for a while merely holding and kissing each other before Harry decided to move from their current spot and took his lovers hand.

"Come on Dray, lets go home"

With a smirk on his face and a slight squeeze of his hand the former Draco Malfoy followed the famous Harry Potter into their section of heaven, happy to follow his Gryffindor to the ends of the Earth if needed.


End file.
